brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fionahayan/@π$W€® of blondwave's 🗨
Hello everyone! Today ,I'll answer blondwave's questions because I was tagged and I'd love to answer! 1. Your favourite food? (Be specific) Okay, that's still easy to answer. For the entry, it's a fresh salad (bio of course) with peperony and nuts and a salad sauce (with natural herbs ����) For the main dish, it will be a food like sushi �� or a dish with vegetables and meat. (I actually like a lot of food, so it's not easy to be specific, sorry) And for the desert, I like ice cream �� (mango and cookie flavour 'cause it's fresh! With little choco chips and caramel sauce on it �� 2. When do you usually go sleep? Hmmm… About 9 o'clock and maybe until 10 but then I usually already tired. 3. What's your leat favourite English word? Wow great question… I think that's… Hmmm… Oh! Why am I thinking so much? It's easy, the bad words! 4.Your favourite store? (With anything) And why? I wasn't there in my life, but I kno that's my favourite store: THE LEGO STORE of course! They sell Legos but also special stuffs and pieces!!! �� 5.How does your watch look like? It's a watermelon on the �� and the band should be uncolored (transparent) but it's a little bit grey now… 6.A kind of person's personality dislike? Why? I don't really like the style to drink a lot of beer and having too much Persing on the body. The reason is that they are strange after drinking, and I don't like when strange people ask me stuffs. (Don't confound with the people who are sick and have problems �� ) but I respect everyone. 7. How do you see your future? I see it happy and a lot of things with Legos! I think that I can do what I want for the job, so Lego designer or anyway something that makes me happy! 8. What's your favourite social site? Oh! Lego life of course! Really it's a good website, who has a good security and the people there are really kind. Sometimes little problems but really, now I think, better than the galleries. 9. What is the phrase you often use? I don't speak English with the family, but sometimes I use English words. So I think they are: What's upp? And See ya! 10. Any favourite Fastfood? Well, burger and chips, with a lot of ketchup. Not really much but it's important for me to have something liquid. 11. How would look your ideal T-Shirt? Definitively a T-shirt with the 5 friends on it, with a purple background and a white T-shirt with written in purple "I ♥️ HLC" 12. In which clothes would you go on a date? Hmmm… I don't think I will wear really special, you know, if you're too special one day, the guy will find you beautiful, and the other days, you wear simplex he will maybe think something… �� 13. Do you know Wattpad? Actually, IDK what is it. So I think that I haven't got a Wattpad. I don't know that, sorry! Awww that was so much fun answering questions, and I think that's the same for you guys! Let's ask questions then! 1. Do you have a phone cover, if yes, how does it looks like? 2. Do you like to be in the nature? 3. Are you more: Swimming pool or sea? 4. If you have lego Life, are you more: BSW or Lego Life? If you don't have Lego life, are you more BSW or galleries? 5.How do you see your holidays? (Busy, chill…) 6.Did you see the Lego movie 2? If yes, what do you think about it? What's your favourite part? If not, why? 7.Do you have a Lego Summer 2019 set? 8.Do you prefer to help in a farm for a summer job or cleaning schools? 9.Do you prefer to get a good quality phone or Legos with the same price? 10.Do you prefer a banana and strawberry smoothie or a apple and watermelon one? 11.Were you in a Lego store? If yes, what kind of stuffs do you bought? If not, why? 12.Do you prefer: having long and uncool holidays or short and super cool holidays? 13.What's your favourite game? (Monopoly, marbles game…) I know, I ask a lot of "Do you prefer" questions but that's also a good thing to learn more about someone! People I tag: Lunadragongirl Blondwave Themime005 See you soon! Fiona �� Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag